Technomancer
Good machines follow orders. Technomancers can be strange fellows, more attuned to machines than to people. They've spent more time tinkering with engines and cannons than eating or sleeping. At this point, a technomancer can almost speak with the machines that they spend so much time with. Some people joke that technomancers are machines themselves, and although many have cybernetic augmentations, there is no evidence that AIs walk among us. As anyone who works with robots can tell you, be they common mechanic or technomancer, there are no AIs as smart as a person. Virtually all technomancers have a degree in mechanics from an institution of some sort. In order to graduate, technomancers must build a special quantum portal generator. The portal generator is housed in a wrist watch. It is proof of their status, and owners rarely take them off. The theft of a technomancer’s watch is a serious crime, and the loss of one a major shame. A few technomancers stole their watches from others or figured out how to make them on their own, but this is rare. The technomancer’s watch is usually designed to only be usable by its creator. Many of the technomancer’s abilities require that the watch be in working order. Special/Background * Your technomancer watch is your most important item that you own. Make sure to describe it. * The circuts of your watch are either an organic electronic or made of gallium-arsenide, which are both highly resistant to EMP attacks. If you are hit with an EMP attack that would permanently disable your tech, your watch will be stunned for 2d2 turns instead. You may roll a DC14 repair check to get it working again at any time. * How did you get your watch? ** You graduated from a prestigious academy. ** A trade union inducted you into their ranks. ** You were an engineer for a national military or a large mercenary company. ** The watch was taken from another technomancer. ** You made the watch yourself. ** (Rabbit only) You are a clone engineer gone rogue. Rabbit clone engineers have avocado green fur. Abilities Summon War Drone Requirements: Level 1. Active: A rip in space appears before you. Your customized teleporter brings an old war drone to the field on a square next to you. The bipedal drone bears a plasma blaster and a blade. You may command the war drone until it is destroyed, at which point the body will teleport away. You may summon ((level/4)+1) old war drones per use of this ability. If some are destroyed, you may replace them, but may not have more than the limit. Costs: 1 turn and 30 energy/drone. Support Crate Requirements: Level 1. Passive: Your base HP is increased by 10. Active: Your teleporter will summon an ammo and medicine crate directly in front of you. Items from the crate must be paid for. The crate carries up to 120¤ worth of consumables and ammo. You may summon the crate on any open space within inches. At level 5, enemies who try to use the crate will be stunned. At level 10, the crate will carry up to 200¤ worth of consumables and ammo. At level 15, the crate will attack enemies within two spaces with electrical blasts every turn. These blasts cannot be blocked or dodged, have a ROF of 6, and deal 8 energy damage. The support crate teleports away when you leave its line of sight, along with anything inside it. Costs: 1 turn and 40 energy. Designate Killzone Requirements: Level 2. Active: Mark an area on the ground for allies to pummel with every gun available. Explosives in the killzone have a blast radius 1 space larger and do 15 more base damage and 10 more splash damage. The marked area is 3x3 spaces. At level 4, this becomes 4x4 spaces. At level 7 it becomes 5x5 spaces. At level 13, it becomes 6x6 spaces. At level 17, it becomes 8x8. The killzone lasts for 3 turns. Costs: 1 turn and 25 energy. Viral Assault Requirements: Level 3. Active: This ability allows the Technomancer to hack enemy systems. Viral assault has a range of ((level/3)+2) spaces. The Technomancer rolls a D20 to see the result of the hacking. * 1-6= Techomancer fails entirely. * 7-12=The target retains control of itself but takes (level*5) armor penetrating damage. * 13-16=Target is stunned for 1D4+1 turns. * 17-20 The target is now under the possession of the Technomancer. Costs: 1 turn and 30 energy. Summon Hover Drone Requirements: Level 3 and Summon War Drone. Active: A rip in space appears before you. Your customized teleporter brings a hovering scout drone to the field on a square next to you. It floats silently, dangling a sizable sensor array. You may command the hover drone until it is destroyed, at which point the body will teleport away. You may summon ((level/6)+1) hover drones per use of this ability. If some are destroyed, you may replace them, but may not have more than the limit. Costs: 1 turn and 30 energy/drone. Autogun Requirements: Level 3 and Support Crate. Active: A rip in space appears before you. Your customized teleporter deposits an autogun in front of you. You may command the autogun until it is destroyed or leaves your line of sight, at which point it will teleport away. At level 10, the autogun becomes an advanced autogun. There may only be one autogun active at a time. Costs: 1 turn and 50 energy. Custom Armor Requirements: Level 4 and Support Crate. Passive: Customized armor built by the technomancer is specifically fit to their body and gives each one a distinctive look. It also gives them a 1/4 boost in their overall armor ratings (round up). You will have to spend some time upgrading the armor while out of combat. Nanorepair Requirements: Level 4 and Viral Assault. Active: Allows all drones, turrets, armor, and cybernetics that the Technomancer owns to regenerate health or recover from damage. Nanorepair heals (level+8) damage every turn. Armor and cybernetics take 2 turns to repair. Costs: 1 turn and then 10 energy/round. TMD Pod Requirements: Level 5 and Autogun. Active: Teleports a tactical missile defense pod that can shoot down rockets on a square next to you. The TMD pod covers a 7x7 square area and can shoot down 4 rockets and grenades per turn. If more than 3 are shot at the TMD zone, they will hit as usual. At level 8, the TMD pod can shoot down 4 projectiles. At level 13, the pod jammes enemy radar and communications in a 15x15 square region. At level 17, it can shoot down 5 projectiles. The TMD pod has 150 HP and 3 armor of every type. There may only be one TMD pod active at a time. The TMD Pod teleports away when destroyed or when you leave line of sight with it. Costs: 1 turn and 30 energy. Summon Stalker Drone Requirements: Level 6 and Summon Hover Drone. Active: A rip in space appears before you. Your customized teleporter brings a cloaked figure with a sniper rifle to the field on a square next to you. You may command the stalker drone until it is destroyed, at which point the body will teleport away. At level 14, you may summon a second stalker drone. If one is destroyed, you may replace them, but may not have more than the limit. Costs: 1 turn and 40 energy/drone. Viral Chain Requirements: Level 6 and Viral Assault. Active: Much like viral assault, this ability allows the Technomancer to hack enemy systems. Viral assault has a range of ((level/3)+2) inches. The Technomancer rolls a D20 to see the result of the hacking. * 1-5= Techomancer fails entirely. * 6-8 =The target is stunned for 1d4+2 turns. Any subsequent rolls made to hack a stunned machine gain a +5 bonus. * 9-20 = The target is stunned for 1d4+2 turns. Roll this attack again against another mechanical enemy within ((level/3)+2) inches at no cost. This can spread to a maximum of 8 enemies. Any subsequent rolls made to hack a stunned machine gain a +5 bonus. Costs: 1 turn and 45 energy. Mechanical Acceleration Requirements: Level 7 and Viral Assault. Passive: Optimizing the power of any mechanical unit summoned by the technomancer an additional ((level/6)+1) speed. It also lowers speed debuffs from armor by 2. Active: Summoned drones gain improved agility for 1d4+1 turns. This buff give all drones +2 dodge and ((level/4)+1) accuracy. Costs: 0 turn and 40 energy Emergency Air Drop Requirements: Level 7 and Autogun. Active: A collection of supplies is dropped for the Technomancer. There must be an open area for the air drops to land. You don’t need to be in an area with gravity; the boxes will accelerate towards the ground in the marked area. Boxes take up a 3x3 area and can crush enemies when they fall. The airdrop includes enough food for 10 people for one day, cooking supplies, and a tent. The airdrop also supplies ((level/6)+1) boxes. Roll a D6 to determine what is in each box. * 1-3: A support crate. * 4: Medium cover in the 3X3 area facing all directions. * 5: An autogun. * 6: Two old war drones. Costs: 3 turns and 40 energy Missile Gate Requirements: Level 8 and Summon Stalker Drone. Active: A large number of missile teleport into the battlefield overhead. You may fire no more than half of them at the same target. Roll the rocket attacks independently. Each rocket deals 40 concussive damage on contact and 25 concussive damage in a 5x5 area of effect. Rockets ignore 1/2 of vehicle armor, have a range of 5-40 range, have a accuracy modifier of +1, and can still veer off in random directions if they miss like normal rockets do. You can fire a maximum of (level/2) rockets. Costs: 2 turns and 50 energy. Advanced Teleporter Requirements: Level 9 and Summon Stalker Drone. Passive: When you summon a drone, autogun, or TMD Pod, they will appear in 1/2 turn rather than 1 turn. Active: The Technomancer can teleport short distances within their line of sight using a custom cybernetics module. The distance that you may teleport it (level-2) inches. The teleporter is prone to bugs though. You can teleport during your turn, or as a reaction when an enemy tries to attack you (you will need to roll to teleport before the enemy makes their attack roll). Roll a D20 with a modifier of (level/5) to determine what happens. * 1-4: Take 20 damage and do not teleport. * 5-9: Do not teleport. * 10-20: Teleport Costs: 0 turns and 35 energyCategory:Class